Fish eggs, and specifically clusters of fish eggs known as egg sacs, roe bags, or spawn bags, are known to be good bait for catching freshwater game fish. Harvested natural fish eggs are often used as bait and can be tied in fine netting to form egg sacs. However, many locations do not allow the use of natural fish eggs due to the risk of spreading diseases and/or unwanted species to the lakes, rivers and streams being fished. In addition, natural fish eggs have a relatively short shelf life. Therefore, artificial or imitation fish eggs have been developed. These are often made of rubber or soft plastic materials. However, imitation eggs of these materials may be indigestible to fish and can harm them if swallowed. (Many people who fish follow catch and release policies and in many locations such policies are required.) Therefore, what is needed is a simulated egg bait that is effective at attracting fish strikes, less harmful to fish if ingested, and environmentally benign.